


Lunatic

by arakicanaria



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Doffy supports Law, Gore, Law is a sadist here ok, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Random character insertion, Yandere!Luffy, dark!Shachi and Penguin, dark!Strawhats, haematophilia, i am weird a fuck, injury infliction(?), metions of blood and killing, no one's gonna die...yet, serial killer!Law, somewhat masochist!Luffy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakicanaria/pseuds/arakicanaria
Summary: Just 3rd years in their weird and bloody stages.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Lunatic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep creating new fics instead updating the old ones I did.
> 
> But meh here ya go. May or may not continue this depends on my mood :/
> 
> This is unbeta-ed so beware uwu

He'll kill any bitches that dare come close to _him_.

—

Another bright sunny day lightened the Grandline Academy. Students from different countries are doing their things before going back to the glasses. It's just your typical anime-ish school scene really.

Not until the _Trafalgar Law_ enters the school premises.

As the 6'3 foot man makes his way to his class, couple of girls in different years are struggling to get closer to him, pushing each other out-of-the-way just to touch their idol. Lucky for Law though, Penguin and Shachi always takes care of these crazy fucking fangirls and he can't help but just frown at the thought.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted the familiar Strawhat, talking to his orange long-haired friend with the man with a long nose in a corner. _Nami-ya and Nagahana-ya was it?_

"Mugiwara-ya." he greeted, taking a step closer to the smaller man. "Good morning. Same to you Nami-ya, and Nagahana-ya." 

"Oh Torao! Good morning! Shishishi" Luffy grinned at him, beating the sunshine outside of the campus. He felt his heart skip a beat to the action.

"I see Shachi and Penguin were too busy for your 'fangirls' huh?" Nami smirked, crossing her arms and raising here brows with a smug look on her face.

Law just rolled his eyes on her which earned him a nasty chuckle. "Nami, you've got to stop teasing this guy. I feel bad for him and Sanji though." Usopp intervened.

_ Well I guess Nagahana-ya makes some sense.  _

Usopp, as if noticing Nami's confusion, he continued talking. "What I mean is Sanji wants all the girls' attention that Torao receives you know. Even though Pudding _actually_ likes him he won't even change his attitude on her! How weird is that?!"

As the two kept talking as if it's the end of the world, he tapped Luffy's shoulder. Luffy turned around him and whispered,

"See you _later_ , Luffy-ya." and then he started walking towards his classroom.

He smirked as if he could feel Luffy's blush plastered on his face and how intense the younger man stares at him.

—

Lunch time came and the trio went up to the roof to catch some breeze of air. Law kept staring at the sky while Penguin and Shachi ate their favorite bread sandwich.

"Law, some girl from the 2nd year's B class wants me to give her letter to you." Shachi spoke, brushing off bread crumbs from his mouth and hands before giving Law the letter.

Law took the letter and looked at it for a bit. The letter was in a pink envelope with a heart sticker and his name was on the lower right bottom of it. _'To Law-senpai'_ it said.

He took out the letter inside and read its contents. Somehow Law is impressed on how clean she wrote the letter. With some fancy calligraphies on the sides to give it a formal look.

_ 'Dear Law-senpai, _

_Can you meet me at the outside of the library? I wanna talk to you about something and I've gathered enough courage for it!_   
_I hope you'll come!_

_ From, Scellia.' _

  
Scellia, huh?

Law took a glance on his silver Rolex watch given by his adoptive father, Doflamingo. It said 11:25 and it's almost time to go back to their classroom.

"Shachi, Penguin. Let's go." he got up and walked towards the door. 

"So what're you gonna do about the letter?" Penguin asked.

Law hummed and mumbled something about going to meet this Scellia person. "So you're going?"

"Yes if ' _ **he's**_ ' also gonna be there." he smirked and chuckled to himself.

Shachi and Penguin looked at each other, confused at their leader's weird reply.

—

"Class dismissed! Don't forget about your homework okay?!" Hina, their home room teacher shouted.

"Yes, Hina-sensei!" the classroom answered.

Law packed up his things and remembered he has to go meet this Scellia person. He told Shachi and Penguin that he gotta go and they'll hangout with each other later.

The duo went on their way to go out of the classroom but they were stopped by a smaller man with a strawhat on his back.

"Hey!" he greeted, "Where's Torao?" 

Shachi's eyes widened as this what Law had said  _earlier_ ! For strawhat to come and see what will happen!

"He went to the library." Penguin answered.

"Why?"

"To borrow-" "He's gonna meet some 2nd year girl outside of the library." Shachi interfered Penguin. It didn't took long enough for Penguon to guess what Shachi was doing.

Luffy's eyes went dark on his bangs, he forced a wide smile before thanking the two and following Law outside.

"We knew you too much, Captain." he chuckled.

-

Luffy hid behind a bush in the corner, he saw Law standing on a tree with his bag on his hand.  _'It really looks like he's waiting for someone...'_

Then a random black pig-tailed girl went out of the library. She was surprised when Law actually came and it means he read her letter.

Luffy couldn't quite hear their conversation because of the car sounds and heck, even an ambulance came by completely shutting his hearing.

"...sure." he heard Law said. The girl in front of him was delighted and started hiding her -petty- face on her hands.

Luffy frowned. What were they talking about? Why Law agreed? Why is that girl _happy_? _**Are they gonna go out?**_

His assumptions were already confirmed as soon as the girl hooked her hand to Law's arm. Law didn't budge to get it off of him like he does to those fangirls around him. He just didn't acknowledge it and kept walking.

Luffy felt rage bubbling up inside of his body.  _How dare that girl touch Law. Touch what is **MINE**._

Luffy didn't hesitate to follow them. He made sure he wasn't looking shady like a stranger stalking but he is no stranger to Law.

The two ended up going to a small bar few walks away from their school. It was hidden underground so no students could come in during the day. The signed said 'Heart Bar' which definitely fits on the tattoo on Law's chest.

Law and Scellia sat on the nearby counter. While Luffy sat on the table with a couch surrounding it few tables away from them.

Luffy watched the two intensely. Not letting his gaze away from them. The waiter took his order of a slice of a blueberry cheesecake and a can of soda, without even giving a fuck to where Luffy is looking at.

The girl seems to be happy and all smiles when Law is looks kinda...impatient and annoyed? The frown and the visible distress he gives off is too obvious for Luffy not to notice.

"Are you okay?" Scellia asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, concerned at the sudden quietness of Law.

He flashed a smile that every girl in New World gets them blushing or embarrassed, Law looked at her and answered,

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." with the smoothness of his deep velvety voice, she seemed to pass out from too much handsomeness and coolness Law gives infront of her.

"I-i see." then she went on drinking her blue lemonade to calm her nerves down.

Meanwhile, Luffy is starting to give off a bad red aura, almost starting to surround his body. Few customers started to look at him to see what's happening but they decided to look away instead.

For Monkey D. Luffy is _enraged_.

Upon noticing it, Law smirked internally. _So he followed us all the way here huh?_

The timing couldn't get any better as his phone vibrated, he got a call from Cora-san, his adoptive father's brother.

Law stood up, saying he had to take a call to Scellia which she ok'ed to him. He went outside of the bar to answer it outside to shut some noises coming from there. Finally, Luffy can get to Scellia to give her a piece of mind. He grimaced.

"Hi!" he waved at her, Scellia was startled at first but she waved back. Ugh, _bitch_.

"Were you with that guy?" Luffy thanks heavens for the dim light as the girl couldn't see his face clearly and recognize him that they went to the same school.

"Y-yeah," she answered. "He had to take a call from someone so he went outside.

Luffy made an 'O' on his mouth, giving off an oh-is-that-so look. He smiled at their girl and he noticed how she turned her look away and how she fidgeted her fingers in her skirt. _What a slut_.

"Do you know who that guy was?"

"What do you mean by that?" she raised her brows.

As if talking to another person, Scellia shivered in fright as she saw a different kind of person in front of her. The guy's eyes were glinting red with hate and disgust matched with a wicked grin on his face.

"That guy, is **_MINE_**." he hissed. "So stop putting your fucking business on _him_ before I end up killing _you_." he started twirling on her pigtail, the girl's breath hitched and she started to shake as if she was about to cry. "You wouldn't want that, don't you?" he grinned maliciously, making the poor girl freeze in her spot.

Contented with the obedience she showed, Luffy looked at the girl one last time with pure hatred on his obsidian eyes. "So get your ass off here before Law comes back or I'll kill you right **now** and **there**." he whispered on her ear, the girl looked at him with horror before Luffy's expression went back from being happy and sunshine.

"I hope to see you next _time_ , Scellia." The girl didn't waste any second before scrambling out of the bar, pretending that didn't happen and maybe she should just forget these silly feelings called ' _love_ ' when there's a psycho behind Law-senpai's back.

Luffy also got out of the bar, he turned to a corner and saw Law, who was leaning on the wall. He smirked at Luffy as if he knew what was happening inside.

"So you were stalking _me_ , Mugiwara-ya?" 

"And so you were waiting for _me_?" Luffy shot back. His voice was somewhat stern and harsh but the look of surprised on his face gave it away.

Law motioned Luffy to come to him, as if he was automatic, Luffy did it before he could even order him.

"I noticed your presence since in the library." ruffling the smaller man's dark locks, Luffy hummed. "I'm glad those two got it what I meant."

"Those two?" Luffy raised his head to meet Law's golden eyes. "Oh you mean Shachi and Penguin?" Law nodded.

"You planned all of this? Seriously Torao?" the strawhat asked again. He only got a chuckled and a nod from the other man.

Luffy pouted. He got played too well by Law's hands. Not that he actually cares about it as long as it's Law.

The strawhat's anger seem to dissipate at Law's embrace. Law hummed at Luffy's head, putting his chin above his hair.

"Did you got jealous?" he teased. His smirk went wide as the smaller male answered.

"Very. Torao. _**Very**_." he then rolled his eyes without intent and sighed on Law's chest.

The rumble from Law's chest when he chuckled created a blush on Luffy's cheeks. "I'm sorry it's just fun to see you like that. You look cute when you get jealous, Luffy-ya."

Luffy's blush intensified as Law used his name not his typical nickname. His hold on Law got tighter as if he wasn't going to let the taller man go. He really won't. _Really_.

  
"Don't be a dick Torao. You got me worried there. If you have left me my 'crew' would definitely go for your head and dick and chop it off." Law could feel Luffy's pout on his chest. He smiled, "And you wouldn't want that don't you, Luffy-ya?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't be able to fuck myself in that dick of yours you know."

Law's imagination went wild at the thought of Luffy begging for his cock to ram it inside him. There's already a tent on his pants that just seem to get bigger as he thought of Luffy in a very kinky scene which almost got him a nosebleed.

"Let's go home, Mugiwara-ya. I wouldn't like it if we started fucking in this corner." Law tugged Luffy's hand as they strode along the way.

"What you're gonna _punish_ me Law? Hmm?" the strawhatter teased, lust on his eyes while licking his lips.

Law didn't even bothered to answer that question. Instead, his grip on Luffy's hand became tighter as time passes. Luffy thinks its gonna leave a bruise but who the hell cares.

The taller man started to think of what to do to his disobedient and stalker lover. They've done a lot of things together and both were not afraid to take it to the higher level.

Mugiwara-ya looks good in bed like a  _panting mess, covered in cum and blood._

_Yeah, I guess I'll try that._ He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I need sleep fuuuuck-
> 
> If I somehow managed to continue this I'll add random characters ok its on the tags yea I'll mention them on the story :>


End file.
